The Old Diary Days
by Rip Apart My Dreams
Summary: Mikan is a troubled teen who keeps her secrets and who she really is in her diary. Dead mom, harassment from a certain playboy named Natsume, and failing grades. You got to love high school...not.
1. High School is Hell

Ok, I'm new here and this is they first story I've written so please tell me of what i can improve on! I want to learn! :)  
I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!(much to my disappointment...)  
Here's the story. Enjoy!

* * *

_Thursday, October 21_

_Oh my God today was Hell. That evil Natsume flipped up my underwear AGAIN!!! I swear, he needs a life. I don't see what everyone likes about him. He's just a jerk. Oh, and guess what? My dad thinks I need therapy. Just because mom died doesn't mean I'm going into depression! It's him who needs therapy. I mean, I miss my mom and all because she was…well… my mom, but I am NOT going to talk about it to some random person! It's a waste of our family's money. Oh well. Therapy starts on Monday. Oh what joy! Life sucks right now. But it can only get better right?_

I, Mikan Sakura, was sitting on her bed just finishing up my diary entry when my dad walked in. I quickly hid my diary under my pillow. Thank God I had the TV on, otherwise my dad would be suspicious, and when he gets suspicious, he does anything to find out what he wants to know. Great, huh?

"Hi sweetie. What are you watching?"

"Discovery Channel. What do you want Dad?"

"Mikan, I'm just concerned. You haven't been hanging out with your friends as much as you have before. All you do is sit in your room, moping."

"Oh my God, Dad! I'm not moping! That's you! And I do hang out with my friends. I just can't as often as I usually do because I have homework. Did you ever hear of that? It's what they make you do after school to learn and it takes up your time. Ring a bell?"

"Don't talk that way to me! You're grounded! Two weeks!" With that he walked out.

_Oh my God, could he be anymore annoying?_ I thought. I swear. He is just like a teenager. Thank God I'm going to college next year…

THE NEXT DAY…

"Hey, Mikan! Get your lazy ass down here!" Hotaru yelled for me.

"COMING!!!!!!!" I yelled for the millionth time. I quickly threw my school books and diary in my bag and ran downstairs.

"It's about time you got down here, baka." Hotaru said in her usual emotionless tone.

"Let's go. My dad is ruining my life. I need to get away. Guess what? He thinks I need therapy. Can you believe it? THERAPY!"

"Isn't it him who needs the therapy?"

"Yes! Good God, yes!"

"Well I don't want to hear about it. Your petty life details bore me. Let's go." Typical Hotaru. Being so heartless and emotionless, but she is still my best friend. If I really need her to listen, she will. She's the best person in the world. She's beautiful, a genius, and athletic. She's good at everything, unlike me. I'm a freaking klutz. I have simple brown hair and brown eyes, get average grades, and have no skills in the sport department at all. I'm more of a theater type of person.

IN HOMEROOM…

_Friday, October 22_

_I was just walking into school when the most embarrassing thing happened to me. It was evil Natsume! He tripped me! HE FREAKING TRIPPED ME! So I obviously fell, and my skirt flipped up. And everybody saw! Why, oh why did I wear polka dot underwear today? So now he calls my Polka Dots as my name. I wonder how long it will take for everyone to start calling me that…_

That was the pits. I can't believe he did that! I mean, I know he's a jerk and all, but I didn't know he would be so mean! I'm so glad its Friday. This week has been way to stressful. I am going to officially die in math. Not only is it my worst subject, but I have to next to the Devil. You know what? Screw it. If I just ignore his nickname for me, he won't think it bothers me and he'll stop, right?

My first class was English, and it stunk. People keep looking at me and snickering. It's really annoying. I know they think it was funny, but come on! How long can they laugh at me. Gosh, I can't imagine what they heard happened. From the whispers I heard in the hall, calling me a slut, whore, and shit, I bet they think I showed my underwear **on purpose! **And who will believe that it was Natsume who started that rumor? Nobody! He is a demon I tell you, a demon!

My second class is Social Studies, the class with the blind teacher. She's not literally blind, but you can get away with anything in this class. I usually spend my time here texting Hotaru. She can text in any class and still know everything they did in class. She is just that smart. I figured I should ask her what she has heard about this morning. No one has the guts to tell me themselves to see if it's true.

CherryChickadee233: Hey Ho! Omg wat hav u heard about me this morning? Is it bad? Will I hav 2 transfer skools!?!

IceQueenGrl: Relax u retard. They say u fell on purpose, that u wanted people 2 c ur panties. Only idiots would believe tht. It'll probably blow over by Monday.

CherryChickadee233: Wat bout Natsume? Wat is he sayin?

IceQueenGrl: …

CherryChickadee233: Is it tht bad?

IceQueenGrl: let's just say he's never gonna let u live it down.

CherryChickadee233: God. Could my life get any worse?

IceQueenGrl: Yes. And it probably will.

CherryChickadee233: Thx *thick sarcasm*

_IceQueenGrl has signed off._

_CherryChickadee233 has signed off._

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. It's time for the class I've been dreading most. Math. What is he going to do? Ignore me hopefully. As soon as I got to class I knew I was dead wrong. Natsume was smirking at me. That was the first sign.

The next thing he did was unthinkable. He said, "Well, if it isn't the polka dot panties girl. Come to show us your bra now?"

I wanted to die. How could he say that? He tripped me! It was all his fault. He is so rude. After class started he began passing me notes.

_**Polka dot underwear. Are you serious?**_

_Shut up! This is all your fault. You tripped me!_

_**My fault? You're the one who wears panties that 5-year olds do.**_

_I said shut up! It's none of your business what underwear I choose to wear. Why did you trip me anyway?_

_**Why not? You're an easy target, being such a klutz.**_

_Jerk. You just like ruining my life._

_**That too.**_

_Wait. How do you know I'm such a klutz? Are you like… a stalker?_

_**You admitted you're a klutz. So you're clumsy and stupid.**_

_Stop avoiding the question. How do you know I'm a klutz?_

He stopped answering the notes. Which was good, I guess, because Mr. Jinno asked me to answer to a question I just solved. But I'm still curious of why he didn't answer the question. Am I missing something here?

_Sunday, October 24_

_I had theater try-outs today. It's the first of three. I'm hoping to get the lead. The play is Mulan. I will settle for any part, but my goal is to be Mulan. She is so cool! I know it's lame to like a Disney movie, but it's my absolute favorite! I watch it at least like… once a week. I'm such a nerd! We get call-backs on Wednesday. It's taking so long because so many people tried out. I'm so anxious!_

Today I hung out with Anna and Nonoko, the twins who share a brain!

It's really kind of funny actually. They always complete each others sentences and have the same opinion. If I spent the day with Hotaru, she would tell me shut the Hell up because all I did was stress about how I'm not sure I'm getting a call-back. But my other friends are so supportive and told me I did fine. I know they were annoyed because I was talking nonstop about how I won't get the part, but I couldn't help it. It's an impulse. I'm so glad I got my homework done earlier this week, otherwise it would never get done!

MONDAY…

Ok. I'm in social studies right now, bored to death. I decided to text Hotaru. It's not like we're doing any actually learning here.

CherryChickadee233: Omg I'm being bored to death her.

IceQueenGrl: I don't care.

CherryChickadee233: Ah. My best friend. I hav stupid therapy today. Save me!

IceQueenGrl: Good for you. Y r u goin anyway? Y don't u just play hooky?

CherryChickadee233: Cause it's freakin expensive for a therapist.

IceQueenGrl: The rapist.

CherryChickadee233: WTF!!!???!!!

IceQueenGrl: The rapist. That's how you spell therapist. Just split the word up.

CherryChickadee233: OMG LOL!!!! THAT'S HILARIOUS!!!!!!

IceQueenGrl: Shut up, baka. It's not funny. Retarded grl.

CherryChickadee233: Ahhh! Ho! Ur so mean!

IceQueenGrl: Then don't talk 2 me. I hav better things to do than talk 2 sum1 who lowers my IQ by the second.

CherryChickadee233: No way in heck will I stop talking to u! Ur my BFF yo!

IceQueenGrl: I'm my own BFF.

_IceQueenGrl has signed off._

CherryChickadee233: MEANIE!!!!

_CherryChickadee233 has signed off._

In Math, Natsume passed he a note that pissed me off so much!

_**I see that it's strawberries today.**_

_Oh my God! You pervert!_

_**Hn. It's not my fault you show off the underwear off to the school.**_

_I do not! I'm __not__ a slut!_

_**Well I'd look at the back of your ass.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Your skirt is tucked into your panties. Freak.**_

I quickly turned around to see what the heck he was talking about. He was right. My underwear was tucked into my skirt, showing everyone who sees me to see my strawberry panties. I wanted to crawl under a rock. Now everyone had a new reason to make fun of me. Oh my God I'm slow. I knew there was a reason people were laughing at me. I blushed a tomato shade of red. I quickly untucked the skirt in my underwear to keep from suffering any more embarrassment.

_**Oi. Strawberry fields. You look as red as the strawberries on your underwear.**_

_Is it possible for like… five minutes for you __not__ to be a jerk?_

_**I'm just stating the facts.**_

_Well it's rude, you big meanie!_

_**Feh. I don't care what you think of me.**_

_Well you should. People should care what other people think of them. If a lot of people don't like you, you should realize that there's something about you that is wrong. You should always try to be the best person you can be._

Natsume never responded because the bell rang signaling the end of class. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was thinking about what I wrote to him last. I could tell by the look in his eye. Maybe my words were getting to him? Nah, I doubt it. Still…

* * *

Yay! My first chapter is finished! Sorry if it's short. i"ll try to update quickly(I hate writer's block...). Please review! I want to make my story the best it can be! :) Luv ya!


	2. Failing? Tutor? Kill me

Wahh...I'm sick today, but that means I had time to write another chapter! It's kinda short though(Not feeling so good so I'm not writing that much). R&R please!

I do not own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

_Wednesday, October 27_

_Yes! I got the callback! I'm moving onto the next try-out! Woohoo! I'm super psyched! The next try-outs are Saturday at 2. Yippee!!!! Oh my gosh, therapy was horrible! I have some freak with a really thick German accent, and a huge beard! I couldn't pay attention. His beard was to distracting. And when I did listen, I couldn't understand him. The only good part about therapy is that his voice is so hilarious! I can't believe my dad is making me do this. It's $300 a session! And it's only an hour! OUTRAGOUS! Natsume is still really annoying, just like before. And here I thought my words had affected him. Ha, not! I hate our school uniforms! I hate them. I hate them. I hate them! _

Ok. I'm going try to stay positive. I got a call-back. That's all that matters. Nothing can ruin this day. Oh my God, who am I kidding? Natsume will still annoy me and he will ruin my perfect day, yet again. How much you want to guess that he will look at my underwear again? He does that everyday. What a pervert! In English, we got our tests back. We took them on Monday, but I was so stressed out over the weekend I forgot to study. Mr. Narumi, the English teacher, put the paper face down on the desk and gave me a look. I know that look… I flipped the paper over. 46%. I got a F. Great… Alright, I changed my mind. Today will be the worst day ever. Narumi asked me to stay after class, so I did. I mean, what choice do I have? I'm not going to disobey a teacher and get detention? I don't think so! Class blew by considering we went over the answers, which means I get a free period. I just doodled because he always catches texting. Oh well, it wasn't too bad. After class, I approached Narumi slowly. I didn't know what he was going to do. Would he yell? Say he's disappointed? Tell me to go to a lower class? I can't do that though. I just can't go to the grade level classes. The students would eat me alive!

"Umm… You wanted to see me Mr. Narumi?" I said, nervously.

"Yes I did. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to talk to you about your grade."

"Please don't put me in the lower class! I just forgot to study! I'll try harder. I really will!"

He just laughed. Oh my gosh I must be making a fool out of myself. Then he said, "Oh, not at all. I know you're a good student, I can see that perfectly well. But it's not just this test. You get pretty low marks on everything and struggle to keep your C average. That's why I think you should get a tutor."

"…Oh. Is that all? Ok. I'll get a tutor. Who should I get?"

"That's a good question. I'll ask my A+ students if their interested and see who would take up the job. Sound good?"

"Yeah that would be great. That you, Mr. Narumi."

"You're very welcome, Mikan. Here, let me write you a pass to next class."

In Social Studies, I ripped out my phone. I had so much to tell Hotaru!

CherryChickadee233: HEYY!!!! OMG GUESS WAT???

IceQueenGrl: It's probably sumthin I don't care about…

CherryChickadee233: I GOT A CALL-BACK!!!!!!

IceQueenGrl: I don't care. Its not like ur guaranteed 2 get a part.

CherryChickadee233: Oh. Didn't think of tht…

IceQueenGrl: Baka. You never think.

CherryChickadee233: Well guess wat else?

IceQueenGrl: ur gonna tell me anyway

CherryChickadee233: Im getting a tutor! Mr. N says I need it 4 my grades. He will ttly ask u so will u say yes? Plzzzzz!!!!

IceQueenGrl: No. it would be a waste of my time 2 try 2 teach u. ur impossibly hopeless.

CherryChickadee233: HOTARU!!!!! PLZZZZ!!!!!!!!! DON'T B SO CRUEL!!!

IceQueenGrl: No.

_IceQueenGrl has signed off._

_CherryChickadee233 has signed off._

Ick. It's math class. Natsume time. That's just fantastic…

_**Pandas. That's the most childish pair you must own. Unless you have Barney or something like that. **_

_Oh my God! Why are you such a pervert!?! _

_**Why are you such a baka?**_

_Shut up!_

_**So I hear you need a tutor.**_

_Yeah. What's it to ya?_

_**Just making sure considering I'm going to be that tutor.**_

_What!!!!?????!!!!!_

_**Yeah. Narumi asked me and I said yeah, whatever. It's gives me even more of a chance to torture you. In your house.**_

_No. NO. NO! This is not happening…_

_**Well it is. So get used to it.**_

Yeah. I was right. This was the worst day ever.

_Thursday, October 28_

_Narumi said that my tutoring starts next Monday. Natsume is going to be coming over every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for and hour after school. And I mean right after school. As in when my dad isn't home from work yet. Great… What will he do to me? Go through my underwear dresser? Molest me? Rape me? Read my diary? These are all horrible things that could happen. I don't even know what the worst one is…Anyway, the Halloween Dance is Friday night! I can't wait! I mean, I don't have a date, but neither does Hotaru. We can be losers together! Yay!_

In English we got our project assignment. It's a poem how lame. And it's a describing poem of your inner-most feelings. Even lamer. And like I'm going to write my feelings. I'll just make up something sappy and cheesy; Narumi always goes for that crap.

Social Studies was a bust, too. I texted Hotaru to talk to her about the dance. That's when she crushed my hopes of having fun at the Halloween Dance.

CherryChickadee233: Yo Ho! I can't wait 4 the dance! We can dance all nite and eat as much as we want. It's not like we hav dates to impress! 

IceQueenGrl: Correction. You don't hav a date 2 impress.

CherryChickadee233: WAT!?! U HAV A DATE? WITH WHO???

IceQueenGrl: Ruka Nogi.

CherryChickadee233: Oh. My. God. U r goin w/ 1 of the most popular and not 2 mention hott guy in skool. U R SO LUCKY!

IceQueenGrl: w/e

CherryChickadee233: But ur ditching me! Meanie!!!

IceQueenGrl: So? I don't care if I ditch u. I will enjoy the dance and hav fun w/ my date. U can eat as much as u want. Hav fun baka.

_IceQueenGrl has signed off._

_CherryChickadee233 has signed off._

Math was so weird. I have no idea how it happened. Natsume just started passing notes, as usual. Then it took a huge turn!

_**I see pumpkins today. Getting in the Halloween spirit, are we?**_

_Ugh! Give it a rest! And yes, I am sooo ready for Halloween! It's so fun!_

_**Are you going to the dance?**_

_Well duh! Why wouldn't I go?_

_**Your so called friend ditched you to go on a date with my best friend. What does that say to you?**_

_Well I, for one, am extremely happy for her. And you should be happy for Ruka as well. You should be glad he's going to the dance with the girl he wanted to._

_**Feh. I never said I wasn't happy for him. But I never said I was. See, I don't give a damn. Retard.**_

_So are you going to the dance?_

_**Maybe. Do you have a date for the dance?**_

_No. And why do you care?_

_**I don't.**_

_Then why did you ask?_

_**Do you want to go with dance with me?**_

_I...Uh…What?_

_**I asked if you wanted to go to the dance with me, baka.**_

_Well, geez. Calling me a baka just makes the offer all the more tempting. Let me think. I think not._

_**Fine. I'll ask a different way. Mikan, will you please accompany me to the Halloween Dance on Friday?**_

_Uh, yeah. I'd like that. What time?_

_**I'll pick you up at your house at 6. I'll take you to dinner, so wear something normal, if that's possible for you, at first. You can change into your costume before the dance.**_

_Ok. I'll see you then. And I definitely can look normal! By the way, what are you being for Halloween?_

_**Hn. You'll just have to wait and see, little girl.**_

Oh my God. What have I just gotten myself into?

* * *

There it is! Chapter 2 all done! Yay! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	3. Dance? Not so much

Oh my God! I'm still sick! Anyway I got another chapter done! Yay!  
I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! Even though you already knew that.

* * *

I was sitting in my room texting Hotaru. I needed to talk. ASAP.

CherryChickadee233: OMG HO! SOS

IceQueenGrl: this btr b good, baka

CherryChickadee233: I just xcepted natsumes ofer 2 take me 2 da dance. I don't wanna go w/ him!

IceQueenGrl: Then y did u say yes?

CherryChickadee233: it was in the heat of the moment…

IceQueenGrl: wat moment?

CherryChickadee233: well we were passin notes in math and he asked and I said yes

IceQueenGrl: sum moment. It was on flippin paper

CherryChickadee233: BWAHH!!!!! Just plz try 2 understand. And help!

IceQueenGrl: …fine u owe me.

CherryChickadee233: Thx! So wat do u got in ur genius brain???

IceQueenGrl: go 2 the dance. Hav fun. Ill b there if u need me. Do me a favor and don't need me

CherryChickadee233: ok…ill try. So wat r u goin as?

IceQueenGrl: cheerleader same as u. duh we alrdy set the costumes

CherryChickadee233: oh yeah! Well idk if u decided 2 change ur costume! Geez…

IceQueenGrl: baka. Ur boring me w/ ur pathetic attempt at small tlk. Bi

CherryChickadee233: NO WAIT! WE HAVNT EVN TLKED BOUT MY TUTOR PROBLM!!!!!!!!!!

_IceQueenGrl has signed off._

_CherryChickadee233 has signed off._

I sighed. Hotaru was little help. But I can't bail out on Natsume, I'm not a rude person like him. Well, I am rude but I'm not going to stand up my date. That's just plain cruel!

Anyway, I'm so happy that Hotaru is still going to be a cheerleader with me! We decided that we were going to be something that's the complete opposite of us. Cheerleaders are peppy, short skirt wearing, freaks that think they are all that because the can shake pom-poms. It's also a protest against them in a way. It sort of shows anyone can be a cheerleader and they aren't better than anyone else. I'm really curious what Natsume's going to be…

FRIDAY…

The day passed by in a blur. Nothing interesting happened anyway. The whole school was buzzing with excitement of the dance. The teachers couldn't control us at all! Which I enjoyed extremely since my mind was wondering off the whole day, ha ha. So now I'm trying to pick out an outfit for dinner with Natsume. God, I shouldn't care what I look like. It's not like I like him or anything. The thing is, I don't know what restaurant we're going to so I don't know how much to dress up. I ended up wearing black skinny jeans and a deep royal purple tank that had some sequins. I decided I looked like a person who could walk into Red Lobster or McDonalds. Perfect! I threw my costume in my bag and figured I would just change at the restaurant.

At 6:10 Natsume pulled up in front of my house in a Ferrari. God damn! A Ferrari! He wouldn't dare be discreet, oh no. Instead of walking up to the door or honking the horn, he simply makes his car vroom really loudly. And I mean really loudly. I knew some neighbors were going to complain if he kept that up so I ran out of the house as quick as I could.

"Damn Natsume! Could you be any louder!?!" I yelled as I settled myself in this deathtrap of a car.

"Sure." He simply replied as he made the care make a noise that make me think I was going to go deaf.

"Ahhh sarcasm! Where are we eating anyway." I wanted to get right to the point and make this as painless as possible.

"I'll tell you if you give me your cell phone number."

"Heck no! I'd rather it be a surprise."

"…Fine be that way." He vroomed his car again. He wanted to kill my ears.

"EEEP! I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU STOP!" I struggled to let my voice be heard over the car.

"Good choice." He said as I told him my number. Man, I don't want him to know what my number is. He could stalk me! He also put his number into my phone so it wouldn't seem like some random person was calling.

He speeded out of my neighborhood and raced down the highway to the restaurant. I was praying that I wouldn't die the whole ride. Luckily, it was a quiet ride, a quick and painless ride I might add. No insults whatsoever. They ended up going to Sakura, which is ironic because that's also my last name. Only my last ma is pronounced Sa-ker-a and the restaurant is pronounced Sa-kor-a, but it's still cool. The meal was quiet as well. It seemed really awkward and tense. I tried to talk to him, but he refused to try to talk back.

"So…Are you excited for the dance?"

"Hn."

"And what does that mean?"

"Hn means hn. Deal."

"Ok then…what are you being for the dance?"

"Not telling."

The talking never lasted. I was bored until the man came and cooked our meal in front of our eyes. I thought it was cool.

He told me I could put on my outfit at the dance, so when we arrived I went to the girl's room to change and put on my makeup. He too, had to change, but it didn't take him as long as me. That was obvious since I had to put on makeup and stuff. I looked myself in the mirror before I walked out. I had mascara on and a little eyeliner. My cheerleading outfit had a cute little skirt that fluffed out a little. The top was a tank top that ended a little over an inch above my belly button. The colors were red and white. I thought I didn't look half bad.

When I came out I couldn't believe him. He wasn't in a costume! He had black jeans and a black shirt. It did look hot but still, it was no costume. I was about to yell at him, but he talked first.

"You look…sexy."

Well I wasn't expecting that response to my outfit. I couldn't bring myself to answer, but I did blush. He smirked at my reaction, great…

"Are we going to dance or what?" He asked after a few minutes of silence with my trying to contain my blush. I just kept hearing him in my head! _Sexy…you look sexy…_

"Oh. Umm…yeah." I was still blushing. Get a hold of yourself Mikan!

The second we walked into the dance all eyes were on us. A lot of girls were glaring at me while most of the other people looked shocked. Hotaru just had her same blank expression on her face. I felt really uncomfortable with everyone looking at us. I glanced over at Natsume and saw he had his same blank expression as well. We walked towards the dance floor and began to dance. Well, when I say we I mean me. He

"Why aren't you wearing a costume!?!" I snapped at him after the first song.

"I am wearing a costume. I'm a extremely sexy god."

"Oh don't be so full of yourself!" I laughed.

We continued to talk for a while and I continued to laugh. I swear I heard him chuckle a few times! Then, a slow song came on. He offered his hand out and I just stared at it like it was going to kill me. Did he actually want to dance with me? I took his hand hesitantly, not sure if that was what he wanted. He assured me when he put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. I swear I blushed as red as a tomato because I felt my face feel really hot and he smirked yet again.

"Can't resist me, huh?" He asked in a confident voice.

"Ha ha in your dreams, loser!" I just laughed. Normally I would have pounded him into a pulp, but I was actually having a nice time. Anyway, I owe him for paying for dinner. More time passed as the songs went back to upbeat tunes. I started to get thirsty.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab something to drink. You want anything?"

"No." He replied in a bored tone.

I puffed my cheeks and made and angry face. "Fine. I'll be right back."

I grabbed some punch and headed back to Nastume. As I neared him, I saw him kissing another girl. I froze. Everything happened in slow motion. My eyes filled with tears and I dropped my drink. Some girl who was wearing a white gown was in the way of the splash and the red liquid got all over the bottom of her dress.

"You stupid girl! Do you know how much trouble I'm going to get in!?! THIS IS MY MOM'S WEDDING DRESS!!!! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!!!" The girl in the gown started stringing a line of curses at me. I wasn't paying attention. The tears were falling down my face by now. I stared strait at Natsume and as soon as he noticed me his eyes went wide.

"Mikan…" He said is a soft tone, but I could hear.

I turned around and started to walk away, trying to keep what little amount of pride I had left.

He started pushing through the crowd and kept saying my name, louder each time. Finally he yelled out, "MIKAN WAIT!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the dance. I didn't have a way to get home, but I didn't care. I would rather walk five miles than ride with him. After five minutes of walking, a car pulled up next to me. I prepared to run incase it was Natsume, but luckily it wasn't. It was actually Hotaru and Ruka who were in the car.

"Get in the car…" Hotaru said in a concerned tone.

I climbed into the back and she got in with me. I burst into tears yet again and Hotaru hugged me all the way

I managed to get into the house without my father noticing my tear-stained cheeks. I walked upstairs and settled myself on my bed. I put on my TV to ABC Family. The Nightmare Before Christmas was on, but I wasn't paying attention to it, I was to busy wrapped up in my own thoughts. I pulled out my phone to see I had fifteen missed alerts. They were all from "The Hot and Sexy Natsume Hyuuga." I gave a humorless chuckle at the name he put himself as in my phone. There were forteen missed calls and a text message that read "I can xplain!" I just ignored it. I didn't want to talk to him. Not now, not ever. I went to contacts and changed his name from "The Hot and Sexy Natsume Hyuuga" to "Heartbreaker" and I shut my phone off. I fell asleep thinking _I'm in love with Natsume…

* * *

_Yay! I'm done! You know, I really like getting reviews, and I'm not getting many so...NO NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS! And if I get reviews, I get very happy and makes me want to write more! You people are my inspiration! So help me please and remind me why I'm writing!  
Ok that's all. Luv ya! :)


	4. Tutoring Session from the Devil

Oh my God! I woke up this morning and was checking my e-mail when *GASP!* SO MANY REVIEWS!!!!! Ok, maybe this story only has 7 reviews, but to me it feels like a million! I'm so happy! You guys are the best!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

* * *

Sunday, October 31

_This is the worst Halloween ever. I'm not even going anywhere. I'm going to stay and home and hand out candy, if that. I'll probably just let my dad do it. I don't want to anything but lie down, watch TV, and eat __**last years **__Halloween candy. Natsume won't stop trying to contact me. Doesn't he get that I don't want to talk to him? If I did, I would have done it by now! I want to just turn off my phone forever and throw it off a cliff, but Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko need to reach me at all times, so they say. And to top it all off, I think I bombed my try-out. I already think that I usually do bad, and with this on my mind I think I have no chance of getting the part I want, let alone any part in the whole play! God take me now…_

Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko came over to hang out. They knew I needed my friends now more than ever. We watched a ton of movies like Enchanted and Twilight. During the movies I was trying to build up enough strength to say my realization out loud. During the third movie, I did.

"Guys…I have a problem. I think I'm in lo-love with Natsume…"

Well they sure weren't expecting that. They all froze and looked at me like I was an alien. Hotaru was the first to regain her posture and say something.

"So? What can we do about it?" Typical Hotaru.

"I know! Let's get…" Anna paused for dramatic effect. "Revenge! You know, for being such an asshole."

"Oh that's a great idea! One problem, how the heck are we supposed to do that? We don't know anything about except that he's a bastard!" Nonoko said in her trademark sarcastic tone.

"No. I'm not the type to fight fire with fire." I murmured, now in deep thought.

"Idea. Talk to him." Hotaru said.

"Oh yeah, I haven't thought of that. I was just ignoring his calls and texts to build up the suspense!" I'll admit it, I was annoyed. I've been a lot more irritable since Friday. I figured it would blow over soon enough.

"Fine. Don't listen to your best friend. In that case, I'm leaving. This is your problem, not mine." Hotaru said as she walked out of my house.

After another movie, Anna and Nonoko had had to leave. So here I was, stuck at home, lost in my thoughts. I then remembered that I'm going to have a tutoring session with Natsume tomorrow. Along with math class, that is. Man, this is not going to fun…

MONDAY…

I arrived at school early to go to guidance. I was hoping I could switch my math class to a different time. Well, no such luck. Stupid people. They said no straight out and told me to leave or I get detention! God…So now I'm stuck in English, dying. Narumi is going on and on about some grammar thing I don't care about. And worst of all, we have to take notes. And they're going to be COLLECTED! Geez Narumi, have some faith in your students! Ok, I understand that he doesn't trust me personally, for failing and all that, but the other students are doing just fine in the class and don't have to be punished. But what do I care? I jus don't want to take notes…

I had my phone out before I even got to my desk. I didn't care, its not like I was going to get caught…Man was I in an uncaring mood today or what? I think it's because I was so worried this weekend that all the small(er) things don't seem to be a big deal, or a deal at all.

CherryChickadee233: Ho! Ho! Hooo!!!

IceQueenGrl: Shut it. You sound like Santa, baka. Just grow a beard and ur there

CherryChickadee233: R U CALLING ME FAT!?!

IceQueenGrl: im not calling u skinny

CherryChickadee233: oh thnx. I no im not fat tho! So ha ho! Smack tht! Anyhoo I need ur help. I hav math nxt period w/ natsume. Wat should I do???

IceQueenGrl: y would u ask 4 my help? Ull just disregard it like last time

CherryChickadee233: NO HO! Ill listen! Im srry. I was just…being bitchy tht day! Thts all!

IceQueenGrl: u got tht rite

CherryChickadee233: u make me feel sooo much btr…

IceQueenGrl: I should

CherryChickadee233: ughh…just help me plz!

IceQueenGrl: im only gonna say this 1ce. Then ur on ur own. Got it?

CherryChickadee233: YEPP!!!!

IceQueenGrl: tlk. 2. him.

CherryChickadee233: UGHHH!!!!!

IceQueenGrl: deal w/ it

_IceQueenGrl has signed off._

_CherryChickadee233 has signed off._

Oh no. It was time for…math, the worst period of the day. I hesitated at the door, wondering if it would be better if I just skipped class altoghter, but then the teacher saw me. Damn you Mr. Jinno…He can see all I tell you! Well, all except when people pass notes. He only picks up on talking. I walked, well, sulked, into class. I sunk into my seat. Natsume was already there, but the lesson had already started, so I was safe from talking. Yay! But that didn't stop him from passing me notes. Boo…

_**Stripes. Talk. Now.**_

_Oh that just makes the conversation all the more tempting, telling me my underwear pattern. Let me thin…no._

_**Please Mikan. Let me talk. You don't have to. Just listen.**_

_It's on paper baka._

_**Hn. That's true. Well I'll write and you read. Deal?**_

_No._

_**Too bad. She kissed me! I didn't even want ot be near her. Ok?**_

_Oh yeah, you looked like you dispised it. Now do us both a favor and go to hell you bastard!_

_**God, cut me some slack! It's not my fault. Just forget it happened.**_

I am fed up with him. I never responded to the note. I shoved it into my notebook and paid attention for the rest of class, which was very hard considering Natsume kept nudging me and the lesson was boring, but I did none the less.

The rest of the school day was a snorefest. I got in my car and started to drive home, but then I saw it. Natsume's Ferrari was right behing me. Oh shit! I forgot he was going to be tutoring me after school today. Shit. Shit. Shit!

I pulled up in my driveway with him right behind me. This was going to be a long hour… I grabbed my backpack and sulked to the door, with Natsume trailing behind me, I might add. I sat down on the sofa and threw my stuff next to me. Ha! Try to sit next to me now Natsume!

Well, he did. That bastard… He simply picked up my backpack, put it on the ground, and sat next to me. I got up and walked over to the oversized chair. He sighed.

"Mikan, please. Understand."

"We're here so you can help me in English, not to play games. Let's get to work."

He sighed again while pulling out his notebook. We sat on the floor across from each other so we could spread out our stuff. He kept trying to talk to me, but I made sure me stayed on topic. After about 45 minutes he was fed up. I could easily see it in his eyes, even though his face wore no emotion. He threw all his work to the side and pinned me to the ground. I did not like that, not one bit. Ok, maybe I did like it a little, but my anger was much stronger than my lust.

"Get off me. Now." I said, trying to remain calm.

"No. Not until you let me tell my side of the story." He said, emotionless as ever.

"Fuck you."

"I already told you, she kissed me. You just saw it when she did that. It was one of my fan girls. I don't even know her. You have to believe me!" He sounded sincere enough…

"And why should I?" I countered.

"Because…I…" He stammered. I knew it. He couldn't come up with a reason. I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I wouldn't let him see me cry, I can't give him the satisfaction of hurting me. He's just playing with my heart. I swiftly brought my leg up so it hit him where the sun don't shine and pushed him off of me. He was kneeled over in pain, so he didn't notice that my eyes had tears in them.

"Well, the hours up. Thanks _so much _for the lesson." I said in a sarcastic tone.

He got up and just stared at me. I quickly turned away and went up to my room. Did he see my eyes? Did he hear the sadness in my voice? I collapsed on my bed in tears. Damn him. Unfortuatley, he didn't leave. No, he followed me up to my room. I was just to caught up in my thoughts to notice. I get lost in my thoughts a lot, don't I? He came over to my bed and just sat there, silently. It was like he was comforting me, almost. It was more like pity to me, and I didn't want him pity. Not one bit. And having him here just hurt me even more.

"CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?!" I yelled through my tears. He looked extremely shocked at first, but regained his emotionless expression quickly. He got up, hands in his pockets, and left. Well, at least he can take orders, sometimes. My dad came home about an hour later, around 5 o' clock. He saw me crying. Dear God, here comes the lecture…

"Mikan! Oh, I knew we should have enrolled you on more therapy than just once a week. This is horrible…"

'Dad…Just shut up. I'm not in the mood."

"Mikan! Don't talk that way to me! I won't ground you this time, considering you're in an emotional turbine…" He walked away. I was so tempted to punch him and yell at him right now, but I resisted. I tried to contain my tears that night, but somehow they kept falling.

TUESDAY…

During homeroom, it was announced that there was going to be a field trip. To the beach! It was a present from the teachers for being the grade with the highest test grades in the country. I could easily say that I wasn't one of the students who helped reach that…but I still go to the school! That counts for something, right? Since we are only about an hour away from the beach, they thought it would be a reasonable trip. Thank God it's always warm up here, otherwise the trip would be a bust. Praise the sunny days!

Tuesday, November 2

_Eep! I'm so happy! And guess what? My dad said yes to the trip! He told me it would be a good thing to get away fro the troubles of the whole "mom thing." For once, I am glad for his behavior about mom's death. But the only problem, Natsume's going to be there. Why couldn't his parents tell him no? I'll tell you why, he's a spoiled brat who gets everything he wants. That's why.

* * *

_Yes! Yet another chapter done! I'm on a roll in my sick days! You know those reviews made me soooo happy that I'm starting to work on the 5th chapter right away!  
I'm also writing another story so stay on the lookout for it!(my laptop isn't letting me use the internet so I can't put it up yet. T.T But when I do please read!)  
Andd...(you must have known this was coming)...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! I want to get up to 10 reviews this time. So that's 3 more. Very easy! Luv ya! :)


	5. Beach Shit

OMG! I was working on this like all day. Man, I'm on a roll! And yay I gotz reviews! Thank you so much! Ok enjoy the chapter!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

* * *

Sunday, November 7

_This week was so boring! Natsume has stopped bugging me. And about time too! The study sessions have become strictly study sessions and I can learn during math again. Good thing, because Anna and Nonoko are getting tired of me copying their note all the time…Thank God I got a callback! I WAS SO SCARED!!! Yetserday was the last try-out. On Friday, we get our roles. Why can't it be Wednesday? I mean, we always get callbacks on Wednesday, but for actual roles, they have to make it even more suspenseful by making us wait practically a whole week! I hate those assholes…Tomorrow is the beach trip. Woohoo! We share a room with three other people, but we get to choose rooms! So obviously I'm rooming with Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko. And it's no school for three days! Yay!_

I was sitting on the bus next to Hotaru waiting to leave. They had to put all the luggage under the bus. And thanks to people like Sumire and Luna, preppy popular freaks who bring five suitcases for a three day trip, we were still waiting to load all that crappy luggage. Well, they aren't freaks to other people, just me and my friends. They are the most popular people in the school, and cheerleaders no less. They are co-captains, if you can believe that. Bull shit, I say. Hotaru wouldn't talk to me during the ride, but I planned that. I brought my ipod to listen to during the ride. I was so upset that Anna and Nonoko were on a different bus, but so was Natsume! Booyah! So I'm just sitting here, jamming to Avril Lavigne, and starring out the window at the passing scenery.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear us pull up into the parking lot of the hotel. Well, that is, until Narumi's gay voice interrupted my thought.

"Class! We're here. Meet up with your group and we'll give you your room keys. You have one hour to unpack and then we're off to the beach!"

"WHAT!?!" Luna's shrill voice pierced my ears. God I hate her. "Umm… Mr. Narumi, that is NOT enough time to get ready!" She sounded like she was distressed. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Well, you'll just have to make it work. Either that or you can go back to school and sit in on the lower grade level classes. Your choice. Cheerio!" He said as he walked off. Soon, everyone was scrambling to get off the bus.

We got to our rooms and it was awesome! We have to share bed with one other person, so I'm sharing with Hotaru. I've know Hotaru since I was four and Anna and Nonoko are twins, so it was no big deal to share a bed with each other. It's not like I'm sharing a bed with a boy. I mean God, that would be awkward! I threw my clothes in a drawer and went into the bathroom to change into my swimsuit. It was a cute orange bikini. Hotaru's swimsuit was also a bikini that was a deep violet color. It looked amazing with her pale skin and it matched her eyes. Anna and Nonoko had matching tankinis, only Anna's was a light pink and Nonoko's was a dark blue. I had to admit, we looked pretty damn hot.

I threw on y jean shorts and a purple tank top over my swimsuit, since we had to take the bus to the beach. It was only a five minute or so drive. When we got off, Natsume was waiting right next to the bus, probably for Ruka since he was stuck on our bus. He was just in his swim trunks, which was plain black swim trunks. Oh. My. God. He has a perfect, six-pack abs chest. I couldn't help but stare. Oh God. Must. Look. Away! I managed to advert my gaze upward to his face, while blushing like mad, I might add, to see him smirking at me. Oh no, he noticed.

"Like what you see, polkadots?" He said, his smirk widening. His ignorance and only-talk-to-me-when-he-needs-to personality is gone, and his cocky and arrogant one is back. Oh joy…

"Piss off." Was my simple reply as I stomped onto the beach. Anna and Nonoko had already found a spot and waved me over to them. I threw my stuff down, ripped off my shorts and tank top, and ran into the water. No one else wanted to get in yet, they wanted to 'sunbath.' The wimps… It's either they don't want to mess up their hair yet(there are cute guys here! Don't sue them.) or the water is just to cold for them. Sure, it's cold, but you get used to it. It actually didn't end up being either of those reasons, as I soon found out. It was because of the high tide. I was just splashing around, where the water was very deep, when a huge was came and pull me under. I just remember a lot of water filling my mouth and something above me before I blacked out.

I woke to find warm lips on mine. It felt good, but it ended too soon. The mystery guys pulled away and said, "She's awake." Wait, I know that voice…

I opened my eyes to find Natsume's crimson eyes boring into mine. I opened my mouth to scream, but instead I coughed up a hell of a lot of seawater. I sat up as I continued to cough and cough. Hotaru was behind me, supporting me to sit up. Smart, because I felt like blacking out again. That's what I get from sitting up too fast! Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes showed otherwise. They were full of concern, how sweet of her. Anna and Nonoko rushed over to give me a hug. I looked around to find a crowd of almost all the students staring at me. Well, some were staring, some were glaring, namely Sumire, Luna, and all the other fan girls of Natsume. Why are they all staring at me? Oh yeah, I almost drowned. What about the glares? Right, I was kissed by Natsume. OH MY GOD I WAS KISSED BY NATSUME! Where was he? I guess he left as soon as I woke up. Well, I'll just have to murder him when I find him. The crowd because watching some girls talk is boring. I don't blame them, and I didn't want them here anyway. Anna told me that Natsume saw me first and dragged me out of the water, while Nonoko told me how he preformed CPR for about two minutes. Hotaru just called me a baka and not to be so stupid next time.

Everyone went back to the hotel at twelve for lunch and some free time, so I took a shower to get the icky sea salt out of it. My friends to me that they didn't want me to get back into the water, which is fine by me! I was tired from almost dying. I decided just to wear my cover up, which isn't really a cover up, just a tank and the shorts. We had free time until 6, when we head back to the hotel for dinner. We decided to go shopping, which was a bust for me, since I only bought a pair of sunglasses. Everyone else had at least three shopping bags, even Hotaru! When we got back to the hotel we just played would you rather and watch cheesy soap operas on T.V. Oh damn it! I forgot to kill Natsume… well I can just do that tomorrow.

Oh my God… They don't let us sleep in! We have to get up and be downstairs for breakfast by 7! Ugh…it's just like school. If I knew we had to get up so early, we wouldn't have stayed up until 3 last night! When we got to the beach, I saw Natsume walking along the shoreline. Now was my chance to pounce. I ran up and tackled him to the ground, my hands clamped around his neck. Even though I took him by surprise and was attempting to strangle him, he still kept a calm expression.

"You! How dare you? Bastard!" I yelled.

"How dare I what?" Oh God. How can this be? He sounded bored! An attempted killing and he's bored! Well, I'm not really going to kill him, but you get the picture.

"You stole my first kiss, God damn it!"

"That doesn't count as a kiss. I saved you life. You should be grateful."

I didn't really think of that. My grip loosened on his throat. I was going to respond, but I was pushed to the ground, and Sumire was the one who did it. I was going to yell at her, but punch. What the hell? Then she punched my again! One to my jaw, one to my stomach. Ow! I pushed her off of me, jumped up, and started backing away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I was friggin mad right now. Man, she may be preppy and shit, but she has a mean punch!

"Stay away from MY Natsume!" she screamed standing up dusting herself off. She ran up to me, ateempting a body slam, but I stepped out of the way and pushed her to the ground letting her land with a thud. She swung her foot around and knocked me off balance. I came crashing down and landed on my foot funny. Pain shot up my let like a bullet and I let out a scream. My foot was bent in an odd direction. My gaze went to Sumire, who looked satisfied. That bitch, taking pride in my pain. Then I looked at Natsume, who was sitting there in shock. Are you serious? He was there the whole time and didn't do anything!?! Fucking bastard… He got up and walked over to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I tried to sound angry, but with this much pain, I was failing miserably, with my voice cracking and whatnot. He didn't say anything, he just kept walking and picked me up. Then he started walking, well jogging, actually, back to where all the teachers were. To say they were shocked when they saw me would be an understatement.

"Hyuuga! What happened?" Jinno bellowed. Dear God, seeing all my teachers in bathing suits is going to give me nightmares for life!

"She tripped and fell when she was running down the beach. She needs a doctor." Natsume replied, calm as ever.

Narumi started muttering to himself. "The bus drivers are off right now and not anywhere near here…and the nearest hopspital is about a mile away. We could walkor…" That was all I heard because Natsume started running. He asked a local where to hospital and started running again. I saw Mr. Misaki, the science teacher, running behind us, but Natsume had a good lead. I was bouncing in his arms and since I didn't want to fall, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I suddenly noticed he was carrying me bridal style, and I immediately started blushing.

"Still not immune to my charm, eh?" He smirked.

"Go to Hell…" I muttered.

"You first." Damn, he's got nerve.

The hospital people told me I sprained my ankle and they fitted me for a brace. Mr. Misaki told me that the three of us can leave to go back to the hotel when they discharge me. Yes, I said three. Nobody was allowed to leave because the school was so cheap and would only send one taxi. Those losers…they take us on an expensive trip but will only pay for one taxi? Bullshit. Mr. Misaki was in the hall talking frantically to the overly worried teachers. Natsume and I were in the room they gave me, him in the visitor's chair, me on the hospital bed. I wanted to leave so bad! I just need to get my brace on.

"Baka."

"Umm…excuse me?" I'm not in the mood to be called names. Especially by Natsume.

Ba. Ka." He said slower this time.

"I got it, I got it. God, I'm not retarded!"

"Right…" I _hate _sarcasm now. It should go shrivel up and die in a hole. How can I love a cocky bastard like this? It's still a mystery to me…

"Are you just going to make fun of me?"

"…No." What? Did I hear that right? No?

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"Do you hate me?" Well, that was random. What am I going to say? No, Natsume, not at all. I just act like that to hide the fact that I'm madly in love with you! Yeah, like I'm going to say that.

"Yes." Oh, why did I say that? Now he'll never like me…

"Why?"

"Because…um…you…your…uh…"

"Hn. I knew it. You don't have a reason because you don't hate me." Damn, he's seen through me like a window. And a squeaky clean one, too!

"NO! That's not it at all. I hate you with a burning passion! I just had to decide what to say first since there's so much to hate!" Ha. Take that Hyuuga!

"Well I'm listening." Shit. Didn't think I would actually have to tell him why I hate him. I didn't think this through… Well here goes nothing.

"Umm…ok. Well one…you're cocky. Yeah! It's really annoying! And your arrogant attitude. You act like your king of the world when you're clearly not. And you're so emotionless! Do you even have a heart!?!" Ok. I admit it, that was harsh. But once I started yelling, I was on a roll! "And you're always making fun of me! Do you realize that that hurts? It doesn't always hurt much, but trust me, it adds up. The way you treat people, how can you live with that? Don't you feel guilty at all?" I finished with my nostrils flaring and chest heaving, trying to catch my breath.

He never responded. Did I hurt his feelings? I hope so…well sort of. I mean, he deserves it, but I still love him. Man, my life is screwed up…

"Oh my God! Are you ok? What happened?" Anna was bombarding me with questions the second I walked in the door.

"Shut up Anna and let her talk! And she's obviously not ok. Just look at her foot!" Nonoko playfully hit her twin for being so annoying.

"Sumire says that you tired to beat her up because you wanted Natsume all to yourself, and that she had to use self defense to stop you, which would explain your foot. It's obviously not true so tell us what really happened." Hotaru said, but in a somewhat harsh and demanding way.

I told them every little detail, the fight, Natsume and our "little chat," to how awkward the car ride back from the hospital was. They listened intently to me speak, and not even Hotaru interrupted me while I was talking. By the end of the story, they all looked fit to kill. It was so funny!

"That bitch is gonna get it…" they all muttered something like this under their breath.

I burst out laughing. "I love you guys!"

My friends won't let me go anywhere without supervision now, considering how these two days have gone. Today is our last day, so sad! I'm just going to lay on the beach and get a tan, a fine activity to do when all your other freedom has been stripped from you! This vacation is so not worth what I've gone through…

That night we went to the amusement park. We arrived at seven and had until eleven, when everyone will meet at the gates and drive back to school. They supplied us with twenty tickets each, which was good considering each ride was two tickets. Considering the number of students on this trip, they didn't cheap out on us. Not like they did with the cab! Oh yes, I hold a grudge. I still had some money left with me, so I could buy more tickets if need be. I couldn't do all the rides because of the stupid brace on my leg. Ugh…I wanted to go on the Speed Racer so bad! It's the biggest and fasted roller coaster in the whole park. And guess what? My friends when on without me! Oh well, I can't get too mad. I don't like admitting it, but I would have done the same thing too.

Time flew by and now there was time for one last ride. We decided to go on the Ferris wheel. I was going to go on with Hotaru, but Ruka stole her away from me! Ok, that sounds wrong, but still. Now I was stuck alone on the ride. At least, I thought that until Natsume came up to me and demanded I go on with him. He grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the ride. He's a charmer…not. Even after the Ferris wheel started, he was still clutching my hand like I was going to fall out or something.

"Um…you can let go, you know."

"I know…" he said quietly under his breath so I almost couldn't hear him. It he was sitting so closely next to me, I wouldn't have heard.

We were halfway around when we stopped at the top. It was so pretty! You could see the whole park from up here!

Suddenly, Natsume's lips crashed onto mine. Wow…he was kissing me, and I liked it. No Mikan! You can't let him know that you like him! He's just playing with your heart! But he might not be…the conflict in my head didn't last long. I started to respond to the kiss. I mean come on, he was just too good a kisser to resist. I smiled to myself thinking_ "This trip is so worth it…"

* * *

_*GASP!* That was a long chapter! Whoa! Haha yay I feel good about writing this. I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not...I might just put an epilogue. Please tell me what you want! This story rides on you guys now! Your opinion matters!(I sound like a cheesy motivational speaker now. Go figure. XD)  
And as you knew this was coming REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Luv ya! :)


	6. Author's Note

Hey peoplez! Since no one has told me if they want the story continued or ended, I made the decision myself. I am going to go straight to the epilogue now! Unfortunately, I have school and homework and stuff(lots of it for being in all GT classes) so updating will take more time than usual(actually that wasn't usual before, that was just being sick XD)

So anyway, I want to thank **.little silent angel. **and **kazukarin **for giving me double reviews! it lets me know that you come back and read my story which makes me feel doublely good!

I also want to thank:  
**Luckystar222  
Mamisayv  
Sapphire encrusted locket  
NightPrincess1994  
Saikono-san  
NekoTama-chan  
Mikiramen  
The-Panda-Queen**  
Thank you all for reviewing! You have no idea how happy those review make me!

Yes, that is all. Luv ya! :)


End file.
